warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dovestar's Hope
Prologue The waterfall was running quickly, and no paws were heard. The silence made Silentleaf happy. For she was born and liked silence. No battle was going to be lost. Just tied or won. Silentleaf looked into the water to see it bubble, and a fish hopped up into the air. Silentleaf swiped it and pinned it to the surface, watching it go limp as the blood spilled and ran down the dirt and into the clear water that went red. She could hear noises now as if someone watched her hunt RiverClan’s finest fish. She hoped it wasn’t for that exact reason. Oh no, not again. She thought. Shaking from the cold air that swept in. Newleaf was soon to come, so the cold was kind of going away. But it was still harsh and snowy. Snowflakes rained down all day and all night, giving the dens of SkyClan’s different patterns made of snow. Flakes of snow tickled Silentleaf’s nose. She kept listening for louder steps, and heard the louder steps. The cats were arriving. Not just from RiverClan’s side, but from SkyClan’s too. Maybe a planned battle. Silentleaf wanted to run back to camp and cry to Branchstar, but was too helpless. She watched as the hissing RiverClan cats walked in. Quickly, she scooped up the fish she caught with her tail, and leaned back and dropped it into her jaws. Slowly, she chewed it as the cats got closer… and closer… and closer. She knew it was her death, and she just had to stay calm. There was no need to worry in this perfect silence. Besides the stepping, it was silent. She was making her chews quicker. The fish was too slimy to chew fast. Too bloody to taste like fish, and too wet to be GOOD. The fish was chewier each bite, and it started to get better during her last chew. After her last chew, she swallowed the chewed and torn fish. It now had went down her throat. Right at the right timing. The SkyClan cats and RiverClan cats have met by the stepping stones and waterfall. The RiverClan cats settled themselves, and were not patient enough to wait for the SkyClan cats to get satisfied. The leader, Dewstar, shook her harry pelt around. It was dripping wet with water drops from the river around RiverClan’s camp. “Why can’t you just… use the lake by your camp?” Asked Dewstar, her voice soft at the start. She seemed nice. But her old glare just didn’t seem nice enough for Silentleaf’s liking. “The lake is incredibly dirty. We just decided to go for your river-” Branchstar was stopped by Dewstar. “To hunt fish? Fish are in your lake, they don’t take the dirt with them. At least I don’t think much.” Dewstar said, shaking out her pelt a bit more. Water got all over Silentleaf. Silentleaf did NOT appreciate that. “So?” Dewstar glared at Branchstar, who was confused. “They always come out already limp and dirty. Your a big liar, Dewstar. I won’t accept you talking over me. I’m my own leader, I should be able to speak.” Branchstar meowed, his voice a strict command. “I’m sorry.” Dewstar said politely. She tilted her head to the side. “I think I want to challenge you to a fight. Clan fight. Whoever wins earns this territory.” Dewstar purred. “It’s fair, so let’s do it. Do you agree on this?” Asked Dewstar. “Of course I do! Why wouldn’t I?” Asked Branchstar, his voice even more harsh. “You wouldn’t because your a Clan of starving weaklings who can’t eat birds and squirrels so they have to eat fish that they don’t even like the taste of.” Dewstar said honestly, careless about Branchstar and his Clan of course. “Ugh, alright.” Branchstar rolled his eyes. “So let’s do this.” He pointed his tail to his deputy, Hollysun. “Attack!” Hollysun leaped forward at the deputy of RiverClan, Birchflake. Hollysun sure was strong, so was her voice. Her strength had grown from last moon. She pushed Birchflake over, and Birchflake tumbled across the dirt, scraping his legs. “You’ll pay for fighting me first!” Birchflake snapped, and he leaped forward and aimed for underneath Hollysun. Hollysun bent down and scratched his face up as he went forward, and he fell into the water. He was going under, not able to see anything or feel anything for his paws were numb and his eyes were beaten. Hollysun ran over and got him out of the water fast. “I won’t let you die, but I won’t let you win.” She meowed, panting from running around so much. Birchflake started purring with laughter. Silentleaf hoped nobody would run at her. She noticed Grayheart, her best friend, talking to his new mate, Brightflower. She was pretty and wasn’t into battle. She watched Duckbee and Poppylake from RiverClan starting to run at them. “Stop!” She yowled, and she grabbed onto Poppylake and knocked her down. When she gazed up at Duckbee, his handsome look struck her. He looks so sweet… How could he ever do such a thing? She was confused. “Attack Duckbee, not me! He planned this part of the fight!” Poppylake snapped, but Silentleaf just couldn’t attack that face. But she had to do the right thing… “I didn’t plan it! She’s lying!” His voice was so honest, and Silentleaf believed him. Silentleaf nodded her head. “I don’t blame you,” she meowed. “I blame Poppylake.” Duckbee gave a sigh of relief and watched Poppylake get mauled by Silentleaf. Then Brightflower and Grayheart jumped up on top of Poppylake. Blood rolled down from her throat, and she fell down, her body useless to go on. She fell limp. “Poppylake’s dead.” Duckbee said. “You killed my sister.” He told Silentleaf. “You technically asked me too.” Silentleaf meowed. “Sure did.” Duckbee said. He seemed to have felt the same love Silentleaf felt for him. He curled up with her and she started blushing. “Not in public, Duckbee.” She murmured in his left ear. “You love me?” He whispered back, his ears perked up with shock. His tail curled up around her back, and she turned to him and nodded her head. “But we’re enemies at the moment.” She meowed. “We don’t have to be.” Duckbee meowed, and he jumped away. What just happened? Confused, Silentleaf looked around for clues on Poppylake’s body. Poppylake’s body was torn. Her throat was torn out. Pieces of fur on her throat were spreaded around, pure red velvet. Her paws were not twitching any longer. Her ears were almost completely mauled off. Her head was almost fallen off, only one more large scar would cut it off. Silentleaf was terrified for what she had done with her friends. “Why did I murder her so brutally?” Silentleaf asked Grayheart and Brightflower. “Your fine.” Brightflower said. “It may seem super bad, but it’s not. Don’t fear.” Brightflower meowed. “If you fear… You won’t like what comes after.” She said. “I disagree. I think this is bad. Why DID we murder this helpless RiverClan warrior? She should’ve been given a chance.” Grayheart meowed. “What do you mean?! It’s fine. It’s a battle. We’ll get over it after a little while.” Brightflower said. “Don’t you agree?” She asked. “Me and Grayheart don’t agree.” Silentleaf said. Grayheart nodded his head in agreement. “Why don’t you agree with me, Grayheart?” She asked. Her voice was confused and very sad. “Because I have my opinions. And I won’t agree with you on everything.” Grayheart meowed. “That’s fine,” Brightflower lied, her voice sounding full of rage. “I’m glad it’s fine.” Grayheart meowed. “Cause if it wasn’t, your crazy. I mean it, Brightflower. If it wasn’t, YOUR CRAZY.” Grayheart giggled. “Yeah,” she fake purred. She curled tails with Grayheart. I wonder what he and she will think of me after I mate with a RiverClan tom. She gazed at the dewy leaves beside her and noticed Duckbee picking a flower from the bush near the leaves. “Take this.” He meowed to a silver RiverClan cat. “Thank you,” she purred. Her amber eyes were so pretty… But Duckbee just left her for a silver cat? “No problem, Blossompaw.” AN APPRENTICE?! He’s in love with an apprentice? “Thanks mentor! Now to give the tansy to Darkspots!” Darkspots was the medicine cat… They were herb hunting?! So it wasn’t love… Thank StarClan. Silentleaf ran to Duckbee, not wanting to wait any longer. “Duckbee!” She quickly ran over to the tom, trying to hide her blush. Duckbee was chatting with his apprentice, who was still beautiful enough to make him fall in love. But just too young. “What Silentleaf?! The battles over! Why aren’t you catching up with your clanmates?” Asked Duckbee. “What? It’s over? Who won?” Silentleaf’s jaw dropped. She could not speak. Her voice sounded like it was so hard to breathe. “I won’t tell you until you tell me why your here.” He meowed. “I’m here to have an important conversation with you.” Silentleaf meowed, her voice very soft and loving towards the yellow and black spotted tom. “Okay. We won. They forfeit after their senior warrior Whitepetal died. He was very strong and noble, very strict and so loyal to the code. More loyal than I’d ever be.” Duckbee meowed. Blossompaw was walking away to Darkspots, who was demanding them harshly to give her loads and loads of tansy for Roosternose’s scratches. And many other cats’ scratches. Anger flooded through her. Silentleaf crouched down. “What?! Because of Whitepetal?! He’s no noble! But he sure is a heck of a lot strict!” meowed Silentleaf. “I don’t think you know much about him,” said Duckbee softly. “He is a nice guy.” Duckbee meowed. “You can’t know more than me about MY clanmate, who was a kit when I was born.” She meowed. “Let’s talk somewhere else in private. Your hurting my sister Goldenflower’s ears.” Duckbee said. “I’m glad,” she joked, her voice sarcastic as they walked over to a bush. “So, do you think any toms are handsome?” Asked Duckbee, confused. “No.” Silentleaf shook her head. “Maybe you but… Your a RiverClan cat, it’s hard to think so,” Silentleaf admitted. “Woah there,” Duckbee purred with laughter. “We can be against the code no matter what. We are good secret-keepers.” He meowed. “Not me. I tell them to the world.” Silentleaf lied. “No, you don’t. I know you, smartie. Come on, join our Clan for a while. It’d be nice.” He meowed. “Sure, but once I’m pregnant with kits I’m heading back. I want to have my kits born in my place.” She meowed. “I’d like to take at least two to RiverClan. Some kits need to be born by the deep rivers and waterfalls.” Duckbee meowed. “And who’s kits?” He asked. “You, fox-dung head.” She growled, her voice vicious. “What?!” Duckbee was terrifed. “Me, mates with a dum dum?” He glared. “No way, not happenin’. I’d rather go with Darkspots than a different Clan cat!” Duckbee snapped. “You called me smart earlier, which makes you so in love, you can’t even remember.” Silentleaf meowed. “Stop!” He hissed. “I’m going to report you to Dewstar!” He snapped. “Don’t you dare!” She grabbed onto his shoulders, and he touched his nose to hers. “Fine, fine. I love you smartie, but that doesn’t mean-” “Hush, kits are everyone’s favorite! We should have em’ someday.” She meowed. “Someday, Silentleaf.” He meowed. “Great, Duckbee.” She meowed, she padded away to the direction of her camp. Duckbee watched, in huge love. “Bees for brains? Burrpaw and Minkpaw just became apprentices and you missed it, Silentleaf!” Snapped Branchstar. “I was hunting for my Clan,” she said in serious meow, although it was a lie. “Well next time tell me before doing.” Branchstar licked her head. “I’ll trust you next time if you notify me first.” “Also, me and Quailfeather are warriors now!” Spikepaw, who earned a warrior name, meowed. “And your sisters are warriors too.” Shinypaw said, who had a new name too. “Names?” Asked Silentleaf. “Quailfeather, Spiketail, Shinypelt, Applefrost, and Lakebird.” meowed their mother, Scorchwing. The father, Heronwing, nodded his head. “Exactly correct.” He said to Scorchwing and then to Silentleaf. “Beautiful names, I like yours a lot, Applefrost.” She said to the small cream and white she-cat. Applefrost purred with happiness. “Thank you, Silentleaf.” She purred. “No problem, Frostyapple.” She giggled in reply. “Yeah, I’m mentoring Softpaw. Heronwing is mentoring Burrpaw, and Acornleap is mentoring Minkpaw.” Meowed Scorchwing. “That’s great to hear, Scorchwing. I’m glad you’ve finally had your first apprentice.” Meowed Silentleaf. “I hope your like Hollysun, who mentored Quailfeather.” She said. Chapter 1 Silentleaf had most of her five kits curled up beside her. She had named them Dovekit, Birdkit, and Antkit. Two toms, one she-kit. The rest who were with her secretive mate were named Burnetkit and Nightkit, two she-kits. “Beautiful kits.” Thrushpetal meowed. She was the mother of Softflank, Burrheart, and Minkear. The father is Brownstep. “Thank you, Thrushpetal.” She meowed, nodding her head with happiness. Dovekit was an adorable gray, Birdkit was yellow and gray. Antkit was black and brown spotted. Nightkit is black and white patched. Burnetkit is a yellow tabby like the father. Thank StarClan nobody asked her who the father was yet. “So, who’s the dad?” Asked Thrushpetal. “Our entire Clan is curious,” “Oh um, Paleface,” She and Paleface talked about keeping it a secret, since he a while ago fell in love with a cat from WindClan named Runningpaw, who’s as old as him and Silentleaf. “Wow! That’s nice.” She meowed. “Code-breakers I guess do get better mates,” she meowed. Antkit’s eyes opened wide. Sunlight flickered in. He was the only one. He had leaf-green eyes. “Antkit opened his eyes! Look!” Shocked, Thrushpetal pointed her tail to the beautiful dark green color. “Heronwing’s injured!” Dovekit could hear a yowl from outside the den. Is that Bug? Ah! I think bug scary! Dovekit knew what bugs were, the day she was born a scary bug crawled across her nose. Tiny but fierce is what the definition of that bug was. “Spiketail?” She ran to the tom. The tom was crying as they dropped down his broken body. “Not just injured,” meowed Scorchwing. Her voice was full of grief. Terrible grief. Her paws were shaking and her tail was in between her legs. “What do you mean?” Asked Silentleaf, shaking around his motionless body. “He’s the d-d-dead wor-word. D word. Dead.” Scorchwing could barely talk. Tears were rolling down her eyes, some falling into her mouth. “No, he’s not dead.” Spiketail meowed furiously. “We have a chance,” “A low chance.” Meowed the medicine cat, Speckleblossom. Her apprentice, Yarrowpaw agreed. Dalmationkit, Mouseear’s kit, crawled over to Antkit and spit on him. “Bleh!” He licked his lips. Antkit tried to growl, but it came out as a painful wail. “Antkit?” Silentleaf turned around. “He’s fine!” Mouseear and Thrushpetal called together at once. “Better be,” Silentleaf snarled, walking over to the den. “So is Heronwing okay?” Asked Mouseear, tilting her head to the side. Silentleaf shook her head. Dalmationkit and his sister and brother are named Icekit and Bladekit. Bladekit died a long time ago though, he had bad greencough. “What do you mean?” Asked Thrushpetal, holding Icekit close. “Heronwing died, Scorchwing’s full of loneliness and heartbreak…” said Silentleaf, a sad murmur in her voice. “How did he die again?” Asked Mouseear, confused. “He was mauled by a fox, Violetheart and Spiketail were fighting.” Said Silentleaf. “Oh those love-birds again,” Thrushpetal rolled her eyes. “When will Dovekit open her eyes?” Asked Birdkit, his fire orange eyes open. Silentleaf watched him, eyes wide. “Oh, when she is ready.” Meowed Silentleaf. “Boring! Why can’t we slash them open with our claws?” Asked Birdkit. He was hard to hear, his voice was so… kit like… Like normal. “Because! She’s a kit! You are born with bad behavior, Birdkit!” Snapped Silentleaf. “And what does ‘died’ mean?” Asked Antkit. “Nothing of a kits business,” Silentleaf told her kits, feeling worried that they will figure out by Elderbranch, the elder of the Clan. Also Softy, she was from an evil twoleg kittypet house. Her sisters and brothers died and were thrown down the gorge. “Okie!” Antkit started licking his brother’s pelt. “Stop!” Hissed Birdkit. “Sorry.” Dovekit shook around. I feel ready. But I feel like my eyes are stuck in position! Dovekit slowly opened her eyes. They were a perfect blue. Like the ocean. “Dovekit opened them!” Icekit mentioned. Dalmationkit nodded. “They are so beautiful,” Silentleaf meowed, turning to her friend Thrushpetal and then Mouseear. “I agree with you.” Mouseear meowed. “As cute as my kits, the eyes are blue and pure beautiful!” Mouseear told her. “Oh, why thank you.” Silentleaf started to smile. She gave Dovekit a huge stroke across her head with her tongue. “Mwah!” Dovekit squeaked. “She’s so weird!” Antkit giggled. He started pawing at her face, and Dovekit bit his paw. “Ouch! Mean, too!” Birdkit giggled. “Stop that!” Antkit huffed angrily. His voice was so vicious that it hurt every cat in the dens ears. Full of grief, Scorchwing walked into the den. “How are the kits?” She asked, sniffling from sadness and trying to hide it. “Fine, they just opened their eyes.” Meowed Silentleaf. “How’s it going?” “Sad.” Scorchwing meowed. “Can I have a chat with you?” “Of course,” she purred in reply, and they began to talk. Dovekit sat up, struggling to, but did. “Mom!” She squeaked, her voice loud and clear and happy. “Mom? She learned one thing…” Birdkit gave a sigh of relief. “I can’t believe me and you are smarter. Probably because we are toms. And toms are very smart.” Birdkit meowed. “True…” Antkit started to purr with laughter. “Stop!” Dovekit spoke clearly, her voice harsh. Antkit and Birdkit jumped up, and Silentleaf turned to the three kits. “Who was being mean to who?” Asked Silentleaf in a soft, worried mew. “Birdkit and Antkit were being mean to me.” Dovekit said. “I’ll kill you Dovekit if you don’t tell the truth!” Antkit threatened. He started to growl. His voice was rude and didn’t sound really serious. “I did tell the truth,” Dovekit admitted. “I believe in Dovekit.” meowed Silentleaf. “But you two, if she’s actually lying, report it to me. I’ll always be there to help. You hear me Birdkit, Antkit?” She asked. “Yes.” Both of the toms nodded their head. Dovekit’s hackles rose. She curled her lip and held a snarl in. They obviously will report immediately, I know my dumb brothers even though I just opened my eyes. “Hello l-lovely m-mate of mine!” Paleface ran up and snuggled beside Silentleaf. He was stuttering and it was hard to say… Maybe he’s just scared. It’s been a while, still my siblings haven’t reported any lies to mama yet. Dovekit lay her head into her nest. She thought about seeing her first new animal. “Mama…” Dovekit looked up at Silentleaf, blinking away drowsiness. “What is it, sweetie?” She asked, super gentle as she lay her paw on Dovekit’s. “Can you tell me about other animals?” Asked Dovekit, tilting her head to the side. I’d be so oh delighted if yes, oh, you see mother? She thought. She blinked fashionably to show-off her style. Silentleaf’s eyes widened. “Okay.” She nodded her head slowly. “First, the DOG. You should be very aware of this one, we have a twolegplace right by our camp. Which dogs live there.” She meowed. “Wow! Dogs live in Twolegplaces? What are ‘Twolegplaces, Twoleg?” Wondered Dovekit. “Twolegs are standing up animals with only two legs. So we call them… Twolegs. They live in big places that we call Twolegplaces. And they make fire sometimes and sleep underneath very small twolegplaces. Since my grandmother was a kittypet once, she calls them campfires and camps. Camps. They didn’t steal our camp’s NAME though,” Silentleaf told her daughter. “Wow!” Even Birdkit and Antkit were interested. They were sitting down and listening to the conversations. “Can we play with dogs?” Asked Dovekit. “No!” Immediately Dalmationkit replied, and Icekit nodded. “Kits, you sure are smart. No, you CAN NOT play with dogs. They you know, hurt cats. Most likely the young kits like you guys.” Silentleaf said, panicking. She hoped they didn’t actually think of playing with dogs. “Oh,” Dovekit’s happiness fell. She could tell her siblings wanted to play with dogs too… But now they were all sad. “Worms.” Antkit purred. “How do you know what worms are?” Asked Thrushpetal. “Funny kits,” she started to laugh. “Funny kits sure is correct.” Silentleaf told her friend. “Okay, I have to stop now. Me and Thrushpetal are going to get some food.” Lied Silentleaf. “Okay…” Birdkit’s ears flattened. All of the kits were mad and sad and had mixed feelings about this. Silentleaf sounded like a liar. Dovekit smiled. “Well let’s go play mossball or something to entertain ourselves!” She decided. “Or maybe have a tour around the camp,” suggested Icekit. “Those are really fun.” She meowed. “Yes, I took Icekit and Dalmationkit on a tour. Silentleaf, will you take your kits on one or let them be by themselves?” Asked Mouseear. “Since I’m having a talk with Thrushpetal, I think they should go with their father, Paleface.” She meowed. “Good idea, Silentleaf. Leaving them alone isn’t the best idea. I mean- They sure do have a father!” Mouseear giggled. “Haha, well i’m sure your kits have a father too.” Silentleaf purred. “Yeah, Spottedsnow.” Mouseear told Silentleaf. “Spottedsnow?” “Yes, Dovekit.” “Why Spottedsnow, mama?” “It’s just a name, don’t talk about it.” Silentleaf felt this was a strange conversation with her daughter. “Okay mama.” Dovekit nodded her head and started to bite Birdkit’s claws. “Ouchies!” Birdkit wailed and whined. “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!” Laughed Antkit, nonstop. Birdkit wanted to rip out his throat and eat it in one gulp. “Stop it or else you’ll… have a bad time!” Birdkit threatened his brother. “Be nice.” Dovekit decided, her voice so calm, sounding so jolly unlike the rest of these dumb cats’ voices. “Okay kits, go get daddy Paleface from the Warriors’ Den and make him go on a tour around camp with you.” Silentleaf said to her kits. “Okay!” Birdkit nodded. Antkit and Dovekit nodded their heads too with agreement. “Yes mama.” They all left the den. “Wanna fake it?” Asked Antkit. “No!” Dovekit snapped. “I guess not.” Birdkit shrugged. “Such boring of you two. Fine, let’s go get daddy Paleface. I bet mama will be happier that way.” Antkit meowed. “She will.” Dovekit nodded her head and said softly. “Uh-huh.” Birdkit agreed. The three kits walked across the dirt and grass into the Warriors Den to see Paleface sleeping peacefully in his den. They creeped up towards him, trying not to wake him up before they made it towards him. “Paleface?” Dovekit whispered into his ear, hoping for a quick reply. “Oh… what is it daughter?” he asked in a calming voice, trying to sit up. He was already sitting up now. “Can you take us on a tour around the camp?” Asked Antkit. “We were really waiting for this day.” “Of course, you little nice young ones. Be quiet though, it’s almost bedtime. We can’t wake the warriors that are getting naps before dinner time.” Paleface meowed. “Okay, yay yay.” Birdkit giggled. “Hip hip hooray!” Antkit and Dovekit curled tails and giggled together, and Birdkit joined them after a little moment. “Remember, shhh. You have to stay silent.” The sun was already disappearing behind the trees. “If your not silent, you’ll wake the elders and warriors. Which is bad,” he murmured peacefully. “Oh, sorry. We forgot.” Dovekit said. “Well next time don’t forget. The reason why I say this is because it’s important.” Meowed Paleface. The three kits nodded. “Good.” He purred. “First let’s head back to your nursery.” Paleface led the three kits to the nursery. “Hello,” Thrushpetal greeted him. “Hi. Well, this nursery is the one place you know. Cats that live here are you three, Silentleaf, Thrushpetal, Mouseear, Dalmationkit, and Icekit.” Paleface meowed. “You know a lot about this den, so let’s go to the Apprentices Den.” “Alright!” Dovekit was very excited. I can’t wait for my first time in the Apprentices Den! “See you later.” Purred Silentleaf. “Bye mama!” The kits said, trying to stay quiet. “Here we are.” He meowed. “Palepaw, Cherrypaw, Lionpaw, Amberpaw! Visitors.” He said peacefully to the apprentices. “Hm?” Palepaw raised his head. “Get up guys. Visitors” He pointed his tail to Dovekit, Antkit, Birdkit, and Paleface. “Oh!” Lionpaw looked up. “Good day, kits. I have to get sleep.” He fell right back into a deep sleep. “Annoying!” Amberpaw growled, rolling her eyes. Cherrypaw began to laugh. “Shut up, mouse-brain,” “Sorry- it’s just I can’t hold it in, your beauty totally will get people to love you! But your so rude, it’s funny!” Cherrypaw purred. “Do you think I’m beautiful and love me? Because otherwise… how would you know?” Wondered Amberpaw. “Stop this topic. Kits are here.” Paleface snapped. “Oh sorry,” Amberpaw giggled. She rolled her eyes when he turned away. I don’t want to share a nest with Amberpaw. She’s rude. Thought Dovekit, watching as Cherrypaw pushed her pelt up against Amberpaw’s. “Well welcome kits, names please?” Cherrypaw tilted her head to the side. “Dovekit.” Dovekit just sat down. “Antkit,” Antkit raised his chin high so he looked handsome and neat. “Birdkit is me!” Birdkit started hopping up and down. “Nice names. I’m Cherrypaw. That’s Amberpaw, that’s Palepaw, that’s… well y’know. Lazy Lionpaw.” Cherrypaw told the kits. “Great names.” Dovekit smiled at Cherrypaw. “Thank you.” “So… The apprentices are the ones that do duties for the Clan like clean bedding, clean elder ticks, and give prey to the queens, kits, and elders. And train to become warriors or medicine cats.” Paleface told his kits. Dovekit nodded. Her face was plain. Plain with SHOCK. And terror, if she was honest. She did NOT want to do dirty duties like that. She just wanted to play and have fun! She dragged Antkit and Birdkit out of the den with her. “What are you three doing?!” Paleface grabbed Dovekit by the scruff and pulled Birdkit and Antkit close to his belly. “Stay here!” Frozen with shock, he glared at the kits. “That’s a mouse-brained thing.” “Sorry dad!” Dovekit coughed. “Yeah, she dragged us! It’s not our faults!” Antkit blamed. “Yeah, Antkit’s right!” Birdkit growled. “Okay then. Dovekit, that’s bad to do. Now you won’t get to see the Warriors Den with me, Antkit, and Birdkit.” Paleface growled. “Now you have to sit outside the den. Make sure I can see you.” He meowed. “Okay.” Dovekit walked over to the Warriors Den. She was holding back tears. The three entered the den. Immediately, Dovekit thought of a camp escape plan. Everyone’s asleep. I think I can zoom out before Paleface looks. It’ll work. Dovekit creeped away slowly, and ran for the camp exit. She made it through. She walked outside and could smell a good fresh meat scent in the air. She noticed a bushy-tailed ginger creature nibbling on an acorn by a tree. She watched closely. “What is that…?” she asked herself. She heard pawsteps coming from a bush. A huge gray tom with one eye walked up to her. “Hello little young kit.” He said, showing a paw. “H-h-huh?” Dovekit looked up. She was frozen with terror. He was terrifying! He had one eye missing! “I’m X. The brother of a few kittypets. Xtra Fluff, Pam, and Phillip.” The one eyed cat said, smiling. “Who are you?” “Dovekit. Dovekit of SkyClan,” she said in a serious voice. “Nice meeting you, Dovekit. Maybe you can come with me to my shelter.” X suggested. “You don’t have to come, but you’ll be safer that way.” He giggled. “Okay?” Dovekit followed him through the branches. “Also, what was that bushy thing?” Asked Dovekit. “Oh that? That’s a SQUIRREL. Prey, can’t you tell?” He purred. “Now I can tell.” She meowed. “Tangle! Here’s a new visitor. Her name is Dovekit.” X meowed. “Kit? Wow. Hello Dovekit. I’ll call you ‘Dove’ for short.” Meowed the gray tom with the messy fur. His name was Tangle is what Dovekit guessed. “Hi, Tangle.” She smiled at the tom. X smiled. “Well, Snowbelle is a mother cat over there. She just gave birth to kits a moon ago named Bella and Soaring Bird.” X told Dovekit. “Cool,” Dovekit nodded her head and ran over. “Hello, Snowbelle! I’m Dovekit.” “Oh hello visitor. You can talk to the kits if you’d like.” Snowbelle meowed in a calm motherly voice. It sounded a lot like Silentleaf’s… Just more… deadly. “Okay.” Dovekit walked over to the kits. “Hi Bella, Soaring Bird.” the two kits looked up. “Rawr.” Soaring Bird mewed. “Ew, bird-poop smelling cat.” Bella looked disgusted. “Poop? What’s that?” Asked Dovekit. “Your smell!” Bella snapped. “Dung,” Snowbelle corrected. “She just doesn’t call it that.” “I don’t smell like bird dung!” Snapped Dovekit, growling at the little kit. She hoped the kit wouldn’t be mean. “Rawr!” Soaring Bird bit onto Dovekit’s pelt. “Off please,” she swiped the little kit off her shoulder. The bitemarks looked all slobbery and sure did smell like bird dung. “Are you okay, Dovekit? You don’t seem suited here…” Snowbelle sighed and narrowed her eyes at the kit as Dovekit started pacing. “I miss my Clan.” Dovekit meowed. “Clan?! You belong in a Clan?!” X narrowed his eyes. “Clan cats… I knew I should’ve led the foxes to you so you were mauled.” X snapped. “Y-You are evil cats?” Dovekit tilted her head to the side. “No, but our EvilClan HATES real Clans. Shall we attack you?” Asked X. “No, it’s just a kit.” Phillip meowed. “Shut up, Kittypet.” Growled X. “This isn’t right…” “I agree with Phillip though, X.” Pam told X. Her voice was super soft and she sounded intelligent. “But if a warrior, I’d shred it’s fur off.” “...” X sighed. “Fine, I MIGHT spare this kit.” X said. “Since she’s innocent and young.” He rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you don’t care about this young kits age.” A gray tabby tom growled. “Shut up, Ham. Your such an idiotic Advanced Fighter. I put you back in- Starter Fighter. No, Bad Fighter.” X meowed. Ham sniffed. “Well, why give Pam, Xtra Fluff, and Phillip in Starter Fighter but I shall go lower? I commited no crime!” He noted. “Pfft,” Pam giggled. Every cat raised their heads. “FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!” Then… Ham leaped at X. This was the first battle Dovekit’s ever seen. Dovekit hid behind Soaring Bird and Bella, and she felt Snowbelle’s teeth about to dig into her fur. She quickly ran ahead and hid in a bush. “Die, you peasant!” X bit into his pelt, and blood spilled out across the grass. Mouth full of blood, Ham slipped and was at the edge of the cliff. “Fall!” He snapped. “No! I won’t let myself!” Ham growled. His stomach opened and his organs spilled out down the gorge hill. Then, his neck snapped onto the edge, and he was thrown off by X. “X…” Dovekit squeaked with terror. “Why’d you do this?” She asked. “I’m here to take back what’s mine. I walked across the sc-” Noticing the organs and blood by the gorge edge, Paleface stopped. “Warrior cat… Are you a warrior? If yes, we hate warriors! We murder warriors!” X snapped. “I’m not!” he lied. He was begging to live technically. “Good, what’s your name?” “Paley.” “Hello.” X smiled and nodded his head. “I was the dad of Dovekit until she joined the Clan. Can I take her back to be a loner with me?” “Fine,” X rolled his eyes. He picked Dovekit up by the scruff and gave her to Paleface. “Thank you.” Paleface ran off with Dovekit quickly. “Your no loner, dad!” Dovekit growled to him, pawing at his face softly. “I know but- I needed to lie to get you back, daughter! AND WHY’D YOU LEAVE?” He asked, anger in his eyes. “Sorry. I just wanted to ex-” “That’s no excuse! C’mon, let’s get back to camp before those creatures find our camp.” Paleface and Dovekit came to a stop and entered the camp. He dropped her down. “Hello Antkit, Birdkit.” He panted. “Hello dada.” They both nodded their heads. “And hi sissy.” “Hello Birdkit, Antkit…” Dovekit felt a weird feeling twist her gut. She felt like she had just talked to an evil stranger who led her into a trap. She felt like she was in the mouth of the cat with her family. X, that’s his name. “Well I think you guys should get some dinner.” He meowed, noticing Silentleaf walking out, limping. “What’s wrong, Silentleaf?” “Cut my leg on a tree root tip. It sure was sharp. It isn’t infected but pieces of tree might be in the wound, I’m worrying.” Silentleaf meowed, not much in a panic although she was injured. “Are you bleeding? Is it deep? Do you need help to walk to the medicine den?!” Asked Paleface, in a panic. “Yes, no, and no.” she growled silently. Silentleaf walked off. Dovekit watched the blood trickle down the wound. “It’s bleeding! You of course need my help!” Paleface ran up to Silentleaf and wrapped his tail around her back. “No, I don’t!” She growled to him. “Yes you do,” “No I don’t, terrible flea-brain!” “What do you mean?” “I mean goodbye!” “Like… breaking up?” “No you idiot,” she spat. “I’M GOING TO THE MEDICINE DEN GOODBYE,” “I thought so,” he lied. “Shut up, liar.” “I’m not lying, Silentleaf. I love you.” “No you don’t. You just fake panic so I can love you.” “That’s...not...true.” Paleface turned away and covered his face with his paws, crying. “What's wrong, daddy?” Asked Dovekit, tilting her head to the side. “Nothing. Me and mommy just had a fight. She’s probably worn out after losing blood from her wound. That’s all.” Paleface told his children. “Okay.” Dovekit turned to Birdkit and Antkit and shrugged. The two giggled. Maybe it was just a small fight. “Shut up, it wasn’t just a ‘fight’, Paleface. Why can’t you be honest with your kits?” Asked Silentleaf, entering the den. “I am…” it became a murmur as she disappeared into the medicine den. “Yeah, just a fight.” Antkit rolled his eyes. “PFFFFT,” Birdkit giggled. He nudged Dovekit and whispered into her ear, “just a fight, it looks like they just were spitting at each other…. What's the word things?” “Mouse-brained things.” Dovekit told him. “Yeah, that's correct, sis. You sure are a smartie. I didn’t expect that from such a small kit.” Birdkit purred. “Your a small kit too.” Dovekit giggled. “And I’m being very honest when I say this,” she meowed, giggling. “She’s being honest. I’m being HONEST too,” Antkit said. “So believe me AND her.” He started to purr. “Okay.” Birdkit rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go check on Silentleaf… You guys go fetch mommy a big squirrel, okay? Squirrels are the bushy-tailed ginger creatures.” Paleface called over as the kits ran off to play. “Alright,” Dovekit nodded her head, kind of annoyed from the distractions. “C’mon slowpokes.” Birdkit dug his claws into a big fat gray feathery thing. “What’s this?” He asked. “Oh that.” Minkear smiled. “That’s a thrush. It’s colors sure are bright and beautiful, huh?” She tilted her head to the side. “Yes.” Birdkit nodded his head. “It sure does have bright, beautiful colors for feathers.” He said softly. “I agree with Birdkit.” Antkit meowed. “So do I,” Dovekit agreed. Minkear smiled. “Well, I can take that since your supposed to be sharing a big plump squirrel with your mother.” Minkear meowed. She stole it away from Birdkit’s grasp. “Aw, dang it! I really liked that bird. It smelled very good!” He admitted. “Sure did.” Dovekit nodded her head, trying to remember the great sweet scent of the the thrush. The three kits dug through the pile, throwing prey out and got it all dirty as it rolled away in the dirt. “There, a squirrel!” Antkit poked the squirrel and picked it up. “Hey, kits!” They heard an angry growl. Branchstar! “Yes, leader?” The three kits turned to the huge tom. “Are you bee-brains like your mother?! Throwing prey across the camp? You hit Hollysun in the face! You also tripped Minkear when she was walking over to her brother Burrheart to eat!” Snapped Branchstar. “GO clean the elder ticks! They’d surely like that.” Branchstar growled. “This is stupid, Branchstar.” giggled Hollysun. “Why?” he asked. “They didn’t know. They’re just TINY kits.” “They hit you in the face though! Don’t you hate that?!” He growled to his deputy, confused. “Yes, but kits don’t deserve such stupid punishments. Lionpaw and Palepaw just cleaned the elders ticks like a few moments ago,” she purred with laughter. “... Sorry.” Branchstar turned to the kits. “Say sorry to them, not me, Branchstar.” Hollysun giggled. “Yeah, sorry kits.” He turned to the kits. “We forgive you, big tom.” Birdkit giggled. “That’s a funny nickname, isn’t it Hollysun?” He purred with laughter. “Not funny to Branchstar, but sure is ye-yeah so funny to me,” Hollysun obviously was lying to make Birdkit happy. But Birdkit was way too oblivious to realize it. “Yip yip yip.” Antkit purred, sticking out his tongue. Branchstar was silent and did a facepaw, shaking his head. “So stupid… so stupid…” he murmured to himself. He walked away with Hollysun. “Bye kits,” “Bye Hollysun!” The kits replied, the squirrel in Dovekit’s jaws. Dovekit was terrified. She thought Branchstar would kill her, Birdkit, and Antkit for some reason. Her panic rose ever since she met X, the terrible cat who brutally murdered a cat named Ham, who seemed so innocent and wanted to keep Dovekit safe. “Are you okay, Dovekit? Lost in thoughts?” Asked Antkit, tilting his head to the side, full of curiosity. “Nothing of your business.” Dovekit meowed. “Okay.” Antkit looked at Birdkit. “I wonder what’s up with our puny sister,” He giggled, flicking his tail with annoyance. “Me too,” Birdkit said. Dovekit was silent. She always wondered why her brothers were so mean to her… “Stop it brothers.” She requested. “Please, I mean it.” “Sorry, what were we doing wrong?” Asked Antkit. “Aww, we called you PUNY?” He started to act like an old elder… Annoying. “Yes! That's exactly it!” Dovekit growled. “So stop and let’s bring this to mama.” She decided. “Fine.” Birdkit and Antkit rolled their eyes and walked with Dovekit. Dovekit walked over to where she watched Silentleaf crying. “Mommy, we brought you a squirrel.” She meowed. “I have an infected wound that’s all… And they don’t have the herb to treat it… I might pass away.” Silentleaf meowed. “You won’t,” Dovekit promised, sniffling with sadness. “I agree with Dovekit. You’ll be fine. Just have some squirrel.” Birdkit suggested, brushing his fur against hers. “Oh my! Thank you so much kits! I love you all so much.” Silentleaf told the kits, and took a piece off of the squirrel and started to eat it. Dovekit watched with sadness. The piece is so small, why is she only eating that much? “Mama, isn’t that a very small piece?” She asked. Silentleaf turned towards her daughter and sighed. “Sometimes when a mother is sick, she has to eat less food to feel better.” Silentleaf told her kits. “But doesn’t your stomach hurt because your hungry?” Antkit tilted his head to the side. “It hurts either way,” she told him. “Oh…” Antkit nodded his head, still a little confused. “That’s kind of sad. Can’t Speckleblossom treat you now?” Asked Dovekit, confused and tilting her head to the side. “She doesn’t have herbs for it.” Silentleaf told Dovekit, Antkit, and Birdkit. All three kits nodded their heads, understanding (hopefully). “Can we play mossball tonight after we eat?” Asked Birdkit, puzzled and wanting an answer. “No. I think you should get sleep first. Go to sleep with Thrushpetal tonight. I have to have a talk with daddy Paleface.” Silentleaf told her kits. “In the morning you can play.” She said. “Okay mama…” Feeling down, the three kits walked to the nursery. “I can’t believe mama’s leaving us to sleep with THRUSHPETAL. She’s strict as X!” Dovekit growled. “X?” Antkit tilted his head to the side. “Who is this strict X you talk about?” Asked Birdkit. “Some rogue I met outside camp.” Dovekit told her brothers, shaking heavily because they just figured out her little secret. “Oh.” The two brothers of hers nodded their heads, for some reason, accepting the fact that she left the camp. Dovekit, Birdkit, and Antkit entered the nursery. “Hi kits!” Mouseear’s purr was so loud, it hurt Dovekit’s ears. “Hi.” Dovekit nodded her head, not surprised that Thrushpetal was fast asleep in Silentleaf’s nest. “Thrushpetal.” Mouseear nudged the huge she-cat awake, and Thrushpetal blinked open her eyes. “What is it Mouseear? Oh, the kits are here without their mother. That’s good, I was worried Silentleaf would have me put into a fox’s jaws while I was sleeping,” Thrushpetal told Mouseear. “I wouldn’t let that happen to you.” Mouseear purred with laughter, and pawed at Thrushpetal’s face. “That’s a complete lie. You’d be laugh-” “Let’s talk to the kits, how about it?” Mouseear giggled, resting her head on Thrushpetal’s shoulder, her eyes gleaming. “Good idea, Mouseear.” Thrushpetal giggled. “So how was dinner, kits?” Asked Mouseear, tilting her head to the side. “I had a vole.” she said. “I had a squirrel.” Antkit meowed. “Yeah, me and Antkit and mommy and Dovekit shared.” Birdkit told the two old queens. “Mhm.” Dovekit nodded her head and smiled over to her brothers. “Next time, let me speak first.” She suggested. “YOU ALWAYS SPEAK FIRST!” Antkit snapped. “Shhhh! Dalmationkit and Icekit are going to wake up to your yelling and your going to have a bad time!” Mouseear whispered to the three kits. “Sorry.” Antkit flattened his ears, full of sadness. “Urgh…” Thrushpetal rolled her eyes, annoyance in them. “Can I get sleep now?” She asked, tilting her head to the side. “Uh wha? No.” Mouseear was puzzled for a moment at why she was annoyed, and then realized. “WHY?” Asked Thrushpetal, her burst out words waking up Dalmationkit and Icekit. This’ll go terrible. “Grrr…” Mouseear gave a silent growl, glaring at Thrushpetal. “Did you just wake up my kits?” “Thrushpetal sure did.” Dovekit noticed Dalmationkit and Icekit nibbling on Thrushpetal’s foot. “Thrushpetal!” Mouseear lunged herself at Thrushpetal, pinning her down. “Say sorry to my kits now, and put them to sleep!” She snapped. “S-Sorry, of course.” She purred, slightly terrified after Mouseear technically tore her ears off with the such loud snap. “Good.” Mouseear seemed happy again as her kits were brushed to sleep. After they fell asleep, Thrushpetal looked at Dovekit, Antkit, and Birdkit. “So is Silentleaf going to put you to sleep?” She asked. “I don’t think so.” meowed Birdkit. “She’s not. She told us that she has to have a chat with Paleface.” Meowed Dovekit, raising her head to look at the two queens. “Pfft, so you're going to stay up all night?” Giggled Mouseear, obviously joking. “No! Thrushpetal she said was going to put us to sleep.” Antkit told Mouseear, and Thrushpetal looked shocked. “What? Never said yes to that,” she groaned, resting her head on Silentleaf’s moss, glaring at the roof of the den. “You will once you see my baby cat eyes.” Dovekit purred, widening her eyes, they were gleaming bright. “Still not good enough,” Thrushpetal blushed at the cute kit eyes, but ignored them and brushed her fur up against the moss. “AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Icekit yowled, jumping up out of her moss. “Ow, you woke me up!” hissed Dalmationkit. “What’s wrong, Icekit?” Mouseear went close to her kits face, seeing tears rolling down Icekit’s eyes. “I saw a creepy fox in my dream.” She sniffed. “It’s name was Sharptooth and it hurt me… I woke up in the nursery again.” Icekit said. “It’s just a dream, don’t fear little one.” Purred Mouseear, comforting her kit. Dovekit watched, smiling as the kit was stroked on the fur by Mouseear’s tongue. “But didn’t you say all dreams come true?” Icekit shivered in fear and looked up at Mouseear. “Only happy dreams. Nightmares don’t come true.” Mouseear told her. “But what if… The dream is half and half?” “Well then the good half will come true and the bad half will not.” “That’s a lie. Bad dreams of yours came true before. Elderbranch told me.” “Maybe he was lying.” “He’s nicer than Softy, how?” “...” The conversation stopped. Mouseear lay in her moss, stressed out. Dovekit watched her with silence. “What’s wrong, Mouseear?” Asked Dovekit, curling up beside the queen. “Everything.” Mouseear sighed. “My kit is already knowing that bad exists, that's a problem.” She said as she watched Dalmationkit and Icekit fall into a deep sleep. “Nothings wrong! It’s a lie that bad exists. There is no such thing!” Dovekit promised. “Are you sure? Your much younger than me. I’m older. You don’t get it, Dovekit. Just go rest beside Thrushpetal. I’ll tell you in the morning.” Mouseear promised. “Okay.” Dovekit walked away slowly, ears flattened and tail drooped. “Let’s get some sleep, Dovekit. I think that’s what you need.” Antkit meowed. “Birdkit needs it.” Birdkit was yawning. “Sure do,” he yawned, going to Thrushpetal’s side and laying down beside her. “Let’s get sleep.” Antkit dragged Dovekit over to Thrushpetal. She could hear Silentleaf’s whispers getting louder. “She is coming… She’ll not like that we’re awake.” Dovekit meowed. “Then fake sleep,” he suggested. “Fine!” Dovekit hissed, laying down by Thrushpetal’s face, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep right as Silentleaf entered the nursery. “...” Antkit started to fake sleep. “Hello.” A voice was familiar within the darkness, and Dovekit could hear it clearly. “Hello?” The voice then said again, and Dovekit could barely hear it. She was just frozen cold with terror. She noticed a gray tom with amber eyes walk up to her. He looked shy, and super nice. He also looked familiar. “Who are you?” Asked Dovekit, finally able to speak. “Me?” He tilted his head to the side. “Yes you, who else?” Asked Dovekit. “ME? I think I know me.” Dovekit told the familiar tom. “S-sorry for my stupidity,” he meowed. “M-my name is Ham.” He meowed. Ham… Sounds familiar. Oh yes, that one. “It’s me, Dovekit.” She meowed. “I know. I have a prophecy to deliver.” He meowed. “To a kit? What’s a prophecy? Why me? I thought prophecies get delivered to Speckleblossom.” Dovekit was puzzled. “Well, Speckleblossom is ignoring every StarClan cat lately. You see, after Heronwing’s death she was quite full of grief since she’s his mother.” Ham told Dovekit. “Oh. Why not Yarrowpaw then?” “Heronwing’s young sister. What’s the difference?” He asked, his voice calm and soft like an evil cat would be when lying to a young Clan kit. “Oh. So what’s a ‘prophecy’?” Wondered Dovekit, confused. “Something that will happen or is in you. I can’t tell you, sh, it’s a secret.” Ham said in a quiet voice. “Don’t be scared, or else you’ll be murdered,” he threatened. “Okay…” Dovekit was terrified. Like, overly terrified. Over overly terrified of Ham’s words, specifically. “Great.” Ham smiled at her. “Well…” He meowed. “Blood will rise, take over evil and sky, collapse.. And there is one bird to fix this before everyone, even them, dies.” Ham told the prophecy. Dovekit was overly confused. “What?” Dovekit tilted her head to the side. “WHAT?!” “That’s it.” He meowed. “WHAT?!” Dovekit was terrified. “WHAT KIND OF ‘PROPHECY’ IS THAT?” She asked. “If you don’t know what a prophecy is, you can’t call it weird. Even warriors and medicine cats and more think prophecies are confusing and weird.” Ham said. He was honest. Very honest. “Sorry for MY stupidity,” Dovekit purred. “It’s fine.” Ham meowed. “I’m stupid too, if you couldn’t tell after I was so weak when fighting X.” “Your not stupid.” Dovekit admitted. “Your a fine warrior.” “W-Warrior? I’m never been called such a wonderful name,” he meowed softly. “I didn’t expect that talk from you.” “Well it’s true.” Dovekit meowed. “I’m glad… Thank you for trying to make me happy, Dovekit.” He said, purring quietly towards her. “Trying?! I thought I was…” Dovekit sighed. “Fine.” “But why is X such a brutal warrior?” She asked. “It’s just. His parents were brutal and killed cats the same way he does. And LOVES cats the same way his parents did.” Ham meowed. “How did his parents love?” Asked Dovekit. “They’d kill for their mates.” Ham meowed. “Isn’t that good? You might not want someone stealing the mate.” “It isn’t good. They kill brutally. Just like X does. X has always wanted to kill his entire group like that.” Ham told her. “Even Tangle?” “Even Tangle.” Ham admitted. “Even his siblings, Pam, Xtra Fluff, and Phillip?” Dovekit would be done with life if he said yes. “Even his siblings.” Ham sighed. “WHAT? WHY?” Asked Dovekit. “Is he crazy or something!? Or is it his parents’ craziness?” Asked Dovekit. “I’m not sure. But most likely his parents.” Ham meowed. “Okay.” Dovekit nodded her head. “Well I hope your doing fine.” Ham meowed. “I am,” Dovekit replied quickly. Antkit had dreams about butterflies and stuff. Birdkit had dreams about being a warrior and fighting for his Clan, and taking down blood existence and being a good ruler of the forest. “Urm…” Dovekit was shaking in her nest. All around and around. It annoyed her siblings of course. “URRRMMMMMM.” Antkit then imitated her in his sleep. “URam.” Birdkit then imitated Antkit and Dovekit in HIS sleep. “Hmph.” Dovekit made a noise. Of course again, Birdkit and Antkit copied that ‘Hmph’ noise she made. “Look at the cuties as they sleep.” Silentleaf purred. “They’re so adorable. I wish Dalmationkit and Icekit would make cute noises in their sleeps.” Mouseear purred. Thrushpetal was fast asleep. “Shut up mom!” Dalmationkit snapped. “Bad language! Say oopsies!” “Oopsies…” Dalmationkit rolled his eyes. “HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Giggled Icekit. “Stop!” Dalmationkit growled. Dovekit, Antkit, and Birdkit kept making noises that made a cute little song of meows and mews… So cute. “Blep.” Dovekit stuck out her tongue. “Bug.” Antkit woke up. “WHAT?” Dalmationkit tilted his head to the side. “These kits are idiotic. Super, duper, idiotic.” Dalmationkit told his mother. “Are they?” Asked Mouseear. Thrushpetal finally woke up. “What’s going on?” “I think we should wake up the kits so they can get breakfast.” Silentleaf suggested, looking at her three kits as they snored cutely. “Good idea, Silentleaf.” Thrushpetal nodded her head. “But can I have a moment to wake up?” She asked. “Of course.” Silentleaf nodded her head. Mouseear growled. “Why always be so nice to THRUSHPETAL and ignore my existence?” She asked. “I don’t ignore your existence. It’s just me and Thrushpetal… I knew her since Thrushkit. I mostly knew you as Mousepaw.” She meowed. “Ugh, doesn’t mean anything.” Growled Mouseear. “Bahah,” Thrushpetal fake laughed. The kits opened their eyes. “I hungry,” Dovekit giggled. “Okay fine. Let’s go get prey NOW I guess.” Thrushpetal rolled her eyes. She watched as Mouseear’s kits ran over to Dovekit, Antkit, and Birdkit. “Yum!” Dalmationkit purred. “Food.” “I’m very hungry too, Dovekit! We have a lot in common!” Icekit giggled. “We sure do.” Dovekit laughed, and she turned towards her brothers. “So how about we aim for the thrush since it smelled good?” “I DON’T SMELL GOOD,” Thrushpetal snapped. “No we mean the bird, dummy.” Antkit growled. “Are you REALLY an idiot? I’m just asking… No offense.” “...” Thrushpetal. “You offended me.” Silentleaf, Mouseear, Thrushpetal, Dovekit, Antkit, Birdkit, Dalmationkit, and Icekit left the nursery to go get two big thrushes to share. The queens will share. And the kits will share. “Fair share.” Silentleaf meowed. “Me, Thrushpetal, and Mouseear will share. You kits will share.” She decided. “Okay!” All kits nodded with agreement. “Good.” Silentleaf grabbed one thrush, and Mouseear grabbed the other. “Here,” Mouseear gave the second thrush to Dovekit, who was in the front of the little kit ‘line’. “Pfft, I’m not hungry.” Dalmationkit growled. “I promise.” “Of course your hungry.” Silentleaf purred. “I can hear your stomach rumble. All through moonhigh it rumbled. The loudest.” “Even louder than mine?”Asked Icekit. “No but…” Silentleaf purred with laughter. “AHAHHA,” Dalmationkit laughed at Icekit. “Stop!” She snapped. “It’s karma.” He said to her. Dovekit, Antkit, and Birdkit were eating the rest of the thrush as Icekit and Dalmationkit fought. “I’m hungry now, food?” The two ran up. “Two crumbs left, one for each of you.” Birdkit told them, laughing very loudly. Louder than the belly rumbling. “YOU SHOULD’VE SAVED SOMETHING FOR MY BEAUTIFUL PRECIOUS BABIES!” Snapped Mouseear. “Sorry Mouseear.” The three queens gave them a big piece each of the thrush so they could have their yummy breakfast this beautiful morning. “Thank you.” Icekit appreciated it, however, Dalmationkit did not. “GIVE ME MORRRRRRRRRRREEEEE!” Dalmationkit growled in a loud voice. He was angry. “You get what you get Dalmationkit, and you don’t throw a fit.” Mouseear meowed. “You greedy fox.” “AHHH FOX!” Icekit screeched. “What’s wrong with Icekit?” Asked Silentleaf. “Last night she had a nightmare about a fox named Sharptooth eating her, that’s all.” Mouseear told her calmly. “And that’s what-” “SHHHH,” Mouseear hissed. Dovekit, Antkit, and Birdkit started laughing.